This application proposes a conference, the "Third International Symposium on the Biology of Renal Cell Carcinoma, " to be held March 6-7, 1994 at the Ritz-Carlton, Cleveland. The symposium will convene 20-25 leading researchers, from fields relevant to the biology of renal cell carcinoma, to present their latest work and to interact on the interpretation of these findings and the direction for subsequent studies. The public session of the symposium will be open to 125 registrants, and poster presentations will be invited from these attendees. Two respondents to the call for papers will be selected for inclusion on the program faculty. Springer- Verlag Publishing, New York, was contacted at a preliminary level, and Mr. Thomas Heitzman, Manger of Science Communications, expressed interest in publishing the proceedings of the symposium. The impact of this symposium will be evaluated by reviewing citation of the symposium proceedings in the subsequent literature. The symposium seeks to further control of this disease. The current body of knowledge on renal cell carcinoma includes many intriguing clinical and laboratory observations. The absence of a large number of cases at any single institution increases the importance of meetings of clinicians and scientists to discuss observations. Progress in identifying the genetic abnormality in Von Hipple-Lindau disease., in which patients have a greater incidence of renal cancer, has been significant and will be reviewed. Preclinical studies in renal cell carcinoma are limited to date, but the availability of preclinical models, and the interesting immunological observations in this disease, suggest the significance of discussion to apply the rapidly developing insights into the immunobiology of cancer in general. Newly recognized defects in the T-cell response are important and will be discussed in detail. Clinical studies utilizing cytokines, transfer of various genes, and chemotherapy will be reviewed. By bringing together key individuals and representatives from major laboratories who are conducting work in renal cell carcinoma, the symposium establishes and records an exchange of information and views to integrate current insights into the disease and helps frame directions for future studies. In the past, such symposia have served as catalysts for research by providing interactions that clarify the frontiers of research and expedite the design of the next generation of studies.